<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A reunion of brothers by Aragorn_II_Elessar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034272">A reunion of brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar'>Aragorn_II_Elessar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, By fighting, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Fights, Fluff and Crack, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Gen, Post-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Reno and Lea are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno reunites with his long lost twin brother Lea, who is also called Axel now due to his time in Organization XIII. Fluff One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lea (Kingdom Hearts) &amp; Reno (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A reunion of brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Was watching a lot of Reno clips from the FFVII Remake as well as those of Axel/Lea in Kingdom Hearts. The similarities between them are common knowledge to all fans of both games, so figured I'd try my hand at a little crossover fluff between them.</p><p>This will take place after Lea has been resurrected in 'Dream Drop Distance' but he hasn't set out to look for other members of the Organization yet, because he has to meet his twin brother first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radiant Garden</p><p>Reno was back home from work as he put his electro-mag rod down and stroked his hair, taking out a little sandwich from the refrigerator as he sat down on the couch, his feet up, and ate it.</p><p>This place had been restored now, fortunately, and he and his Shinra co-workers Rude, Tseng, Elena and former President Rufus had also helped out to repent for their sins against this world when they were a corporation.</p><p>There was a lot of stuff Reno had done as a Turk that was plain sadistic and horrible, but as long as others didn't have to do it, who cared?</p><p>Then suddenly the door was busted open as in stepped a tall man with long red-hair that were like Reno's, and he had a black coat donned.</p><p>Reno hadn't seen him for years but knew who he was.</p><p>Finishing the last bite of his sandwich, Reno got up. "Long time no see, eh bro?"</p><p>"Name's Lea still, got it memorized?" Lea said as he pointed to his head with a smirk.</p><p>Reno rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Still the same, huh?"</p><p>"So are you, bro", Lea said, gesturing to his clothing style. His shirt buttons were undone at the top to expose his chest (girls were always mad over that), his coat buttons were also undone, he wore no tie, and his shirt was untucked.</p><p>All of those were a sign of his laid-back and rebellious personality, since other Turks weren't like that.</p><p>"Well, a man's got to stand out", Reno pointed out to him.</p><p>"You didn't look for me when this world was blasted", Lea sneered as Reno smirked, picking up his electro-mag rod as they started circling each other.</p><p>"Well, ya see, I was blasted into another world with the rest", Reno told Lea. "We didn't even remember this world's real name for a bit."</p><p>Reno tapped his head's side with a finger. "The name was highly classified info."</p><p>The two chuckled as Lea asked. "What about when it was fixed?"</p><p>"Ah, you see", Reno explained to Lea. "I'll try to explain, but you're too stupid to understand."</p><p>"Try me", Lea said with a gesture of his head.</p><p>"The Ex-SOLDIER Cloud started looking around for the great Sephiroth", Reno said to Lea.</p><p>"So Sephiroth's still around, eh? Figured he'd died at Nibelhiem all those years ago", Lea sighed.</p><p>"Told you you'd be too stupid", Reno said as Lea smirked. "Anyway, Sephiroth sent out 3 parts of himself to do his dirty work, and they spread some disease on here- Geostigma! Cloud and many kids got it. They were gonna use those children's disease to bring Sephiroth back properly and not just as part of Cloud's darkness."</p><p>"So they are connected, eh?" Lea realized.</p><p>"But ya know Cloud, he and his friends, they managed to beat 'em", Reno shrugged as he walked around. "As for me, I did try to look for ya, but you, you never stayed at one place, did you? Wherever you were, it wasn't accessible to me."</p><p>"Well, I was part of an Organization XIII, a Nobody Organization, we controlled the weaker ones", Lea boasted. "I changed my name to Axel. Axel, got it memorized?"</p><p>"Look, if you're gonna try to bullshit me, at least make it believable", Reno said with hysterical laughter as Lea laughed with him. "Though Axel? Name's too cool for you."</p><p>"Still better than Reno. And weren't you doing it a while ago?" Lea asked.</p><p>"I wasn't", Reno said.</p><p>"Me neither", Lea told him as he summoned 2 Chakrams.</p><p>"Oh! I thought I was gonna see Frisbees", Reno mocked as he twirled his rod.</p><p>"You tried to look for me, bro. I AM SO FLATTERED!" Lea said as they were surrounded by fire. "But I found out too late!"</p><p>"You remember all the times I beat your ass?" Reno reminded.</p><p>"Things are different, bro, D-I-F-F-E-R-E-N-T, got it memorized?" Lea asked as he charged and swung his Chakram but Reno leapt up and flip kicked him on the face, sending him back.</p><p>"Show me what you got, yo", Reno said as he pointed his rod.</p><p>Lea was about to charge again when Reno ran at lightning speed, ending up behind him. "I'm damn good at clean-up, but this time you will do IT!"</p><p>As he finished his sentence he spun around and tried to strike Lea with his rod as Lea blocked with his Chakrams, backing off.</p><p>Reno did a spin kick but Lea leaned back to avoid, then jumped back, before holding out one Chakram at the front, only for Reno to step on it and flip to the other side as Lea turned around to face him.</p><p>Lea swung his Chakrams as Reno flipped back to avoid twice before rolling away as he said. "Give up, yo."</p><p>"Scared?" Lea asked as he suddenly fired a blast of fire and Reno was hit, being sent back as he rolled on the ground.</p><p>"Eh, bro, you keep this up and I might be proud, yo", Reno smirked as he got up, dusting his clothes a little.</p><p>"Because you're too scared to admit you are a loser. Loser, got it memorized?" Lea asked as he threw a Chakram but Reno leapt over it and rushed at Lea at lightning speed, kneeing him back and then struck his face with the rod in a spin motion, only for the Chakram to hit him from behind as he fell down while Lea caught it.</p><p>He then brought them down on Reno who rolled away and leaping up, fired an energy projectile from his rod, sending Lea back again.</p><p>"Huh, funny when loser calls his cooler and hotter bro the loser", Reno smirked as he fired another projectile but Lea blocked with his Chakrams and fired a blast of flames, throwing Reno back again who then got up.</p><p>"Losers talk", Lea smirked.</p><p>"And what are you doing, eh, you little shit, yo?" Reno asked as the two brothers chuckled again.</p><p>They had missed this.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour later</p><p>Reno and Lea were on their knees, panting, both bleeding and dirty at several points, the house damaged and broken, including the roof, allowing sunlight to stream in.</p><p>"Missed me?" Lea asked.</p><p>"Sure did, yo", Reno smirked. "Because now I can have you do the cleanup here."</p><p>"Nah, time to do it yourself", Lea shrugged as they staggered up and Lea turned around. "I have somewhere to be."</p><p>"Don't wanna give your loving bro a hug?" Reno asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Nah, not right now", Lea told him as he walked off. "Might give it later."</p><p>Lea turned his head around with a smirk and winked. "You got to earn it."</p><p>Reno shook his head and laughed as Lea laughed with him. "You know, one day I'm gonna rip off that big mouth of yours, yo."</p><p>"And you have to bear it till then", Lea shrugged as he walked off as Reno smiled and sighed, then turned back to his damaged house to clean it up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And done. Not my best work but hope all enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>